memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
D'deridex class
The D'deridex-class Warbird (also known as the B-type Warbird or Warbird class) was the backbone of the Romulan fleet during the mid to late 24th century. History The emergence of the massive D'deridex-class Warbird in 2364, during an encounter with the on the edge of the Neutral Zone, signaled the end of a fifty-three year Romulan isolation. ( ) Over the next ten years, these Warbirds, under the command of both the Romulan military and Tal'Shiar, would participate in numerous encounters with Starfleet and the Dominion. By 2374, they were prominently featured in the Dominion War, where they were instrumental in forcing the Dominion fleets back time and again. The class saw action during the First and Second Battles of Chin'toka and the final showdown of the conflict, the Battle of Cardassia. Despite their power, many ships of the class were destroyed by the Dominion, including the flagship. ( , etc.) Technical data The D'deridex-class Warbird, classified as a cruiser by Starfleet, was one of the most advanced vessels in the Romulan Star Empire. Warbirds had a lower overall maximum speed than the . ( ) Physical arrangement The outboard plan of the Warbird's design incorporated a unique horizontally split-"shell" hull design, with a prominent forward section. The bulk of the ships overall size was incorporated in the open-shell, which resemble two separate "wings" that meet at either side at the warp nacelles, at the "tail" and off the "neck", which was connected to the "head" or primary forward hull section. The "head" featured the bridge, main engineering and a majority of the primary weapon systems of the vessel. ( , etc.) Tactical systems The primary directed energy weapons array of a Warbird was located in its "head", and consisted of a disruptor array, capable of firing both beams and pulses, which also appears to have been shared with a torpedo launcher. ( ; ; ) Some Warbirds have also been known to be equipped with phasers. ( ) Three additional weapon arrays were located, one each, along the top of the upper "neck" support, along the bottom of the lower "neck" support, and at the tip of the "nose". ( ; ) Image:IRW_TMet_firing_disruptors.jpg|Firing forward disruptor beams Image:D'deridex class firing disruptor pulses.jpg|Firing forward disruptor pulses Image:Cardassian_and_Romulan_fleet_open_fire.jpg|Firing forward torpedoes Image:Haakona vs probe.jpg|Firing phasers (inner upper array) Image:WarbirdVulcanTransport.jpg|Firing disruptors (outer upper array) Image:D'deridex class, nose-mounted disruptor.jpg|Firing disruptors (nose array) Cloaking device Like earlier Romulan ships, D'deridex-class Warbirds were equipped with cloaking devices, which protect them from detection in most evasive situations. Like all cloaking devices, the D'deridex-class could utilize them when in defensive situations or combat situations. However, cloaked Warbirds radiated a slight subspace variance at warp speeds; therefore ships traveling at speeds above warp 6 ran a much greater risk of being detected through their cloak. ( ) There were other unconventional means to penetrate the Warbird's cloak. While traveling under cloak, all electromagnetic emissions, including communications, aboard a Warbird were carefully monitored. ( ) Propulsion systems ]] Warbirds utilized a forced quantum singularity as a power source. If that system was not functioning perfectly, or was damaged even slightly, it might have shown through the cloak as a magnetic disturbance of some kind. The destruction of the engine core of a D'deridex-class Warbird usually led to the complete destruction of the entire ship. In order for a Warbird to remain undetected while under cloak, the radiative emissions from the warp engines had to be precisely balanced. A slight misalignment in any of the Warbirds' nullifier cores would create a small magnetic disturbance in space whenever the ship was in motion. This could make the ship detectable while cloaked. The effect of this disturbance, when it occurred, appeared intermittently as a polarized magnetic distortion. ( ) The use of the confined singularity limited the Warbird's overall maximum speed. For a Warbird to match the maximum speed of a Galaxy-class starship, it needed to exceed its engine output by 30%. Doing this would typically cause the Warbird's warp drive to sustain irreparable damage. ( ) The confined singularity could occasionally cause time shifts into the future. This occurred to Miles O'Brien for a brief period. By having this ability, he was able to prevent an attack on Deep Space 9 by a Romulan Warbird. Also, if the singularity signature was carefully scanned, it could be monitored through the cloak. ( ) Additional systems a shuttlepod]] At least one tractor beam was located in the forward section of the Warbird, specifically in its lower "neck". ( ) Interior design ]] The primary color scheme aboard Warbirds was distinctively beige and green-gray or teal. Due to the extreme size of Warbirds, these vessels were littered with numerous long corridors. ( ; ) Main bridge The design of the main bridge of a Warbird shared numerous similarities to both its Klingon and Federation starship counterparts. of the Khazara.]] Located in the front of the bridge, against the forward bulkhead, was the ship's main viewscreen. Directly behind the viewscreen, and to the left, was the location of the pilot's console, which contained helm (and possibly navigator) functions. In some ships, the pilot stood at his console; in others the pilot was allowed a chair. To the right of the pilots' position was the station sometimes held by the executive officer. This console had access to the ships' weapons systems. The command chair was located near the rear of the bridge on a raised platform. Around the perimeter of the command chair were various stations. ( ; ) Major variations in bridge design include a side-by-side seating arrangement for the commander and subcommander. ( ) Image:Teboks bridge.jpg|Bridge of Tebok's Warbird, 2364. Image:Haakona-bridge.jpg|Bridge of the Haakona, 2365. Image:Khazara bridge.jpg|Bridge of the Khazara, 2369. Image:Dderidex-bridge-DS9.jpg|Bridge of Lovok's Warbird, 2371. Ready room ]] Adjacent to the bridge was the commander's ready room or command center. Although appearing to vary by ship, one style included (but was not limited to) a large desk and couch, with removable table and a window viewing into space. ( ) In some cases, ready rooms functioned as command centers, and included monitors and display consoles. This allowed the commander to monitor the control of ship or fleet activities without actually being on the bridge. ( ) Wardroom The Wardroom was the conference or officers' room connected to the main bridge by a set of doors. Its function was similar to that of an observation lounge, but also served as the dining area for the ship's senior officers. ( ) Engine room ]] The engine room section was located at the ventral base of the forward "head" of the Warbird. Its layout was similar to that of a Galaxy-class starship, with primary situation station in the center of the room, and associated consoles along the walls surrounding the room. One outstanding difference between the main engineering of a Warbird and other Romulan starships, from those of the Federation and Klingons, was the absence of a large matter-antimatter reactor core. In place of this bulky component, the Romulans had a wall compartment, which contained their Romulan engine core. ( ) Procedure room ]] The procedure room aboard a Warbird was a starkly-lit chamber, with a chair at one end of the room, and with various movable pieces of equipment positioned around it. ( ) Shuttlebay A shuttlebay was located two decks down from the ship's "C" Deck, in Section 25. The size was large enough to contain at least one Starfleet runabout. ( ) Cargo bay of the Khazara]] The cargo bays served as storage areas for the ship's cargo, and possessed shelving space along the walls opposite of the main cargo bay doors. ( ) Crew quarters ]] The crew quarters aboard a Warbird were located on the ship's "C" Deck. They were sparsely furnished, with a table and chairs in the center of the floor, and a set of bunk beds incorporated into the walls. Crew quarters could also have force fields integrated in and around their bulkheads. ( ) .}} Variations are known to have included a bed fully detached from the wall, and a sink with mirror along the far left wall from the entryway. ( ) Ships commissioned ;Named: * * (illusory) * * * * * * * ;Unnamed: * [[Unnamed D'deridex class starships|Unnamed D'deridex-class starships]] ** Lovok's Warbird ** Tebok's Warbird ** Tomalak's Warbird ** Sela's Warbird ;Uncertain: * * * * * * * Appendices Appearances * ** ** (illusionary) ** ** ** (illusionary) ** ** ** ** (illusionary) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** (holographic) ** ** (database image) * (database image) Background Designation The designation of "D'deridex-class" was first mentioned in "Tin Man", the designation as "B-type" is from "The Defector". The term "D'deridex" in the Romulan language apparently means "warbird", as what Data refers to in the episode "Tin Man" as a "D'deridex-class cruiser" is also referred to as a "Warbird class starship" by Picard in "The Defector". The Warbird that appeared in "Contagion" was referred to as a "battle cruiser", which seems to be an inaccurate classification for a vessel of this size. However, according to the script for that episode, the Romulan vessel was also referred to as a Bird-of-Prey. This indicates that the Warbird model may not have been intended to be used in this case, and the battle cruiser reference was never changed to reflect the model used. It is also possible that the Romulan battle cruiser mentioned in may too have been the yet unseen D'deridex. Model The D'deridex-class warbird was was the last new ship designed by Andrew Probert for the show. The studio model, built by Greg Jein, measured 36" × 25" × 10", and debuted in "The Neutral Zone". The model was later included as part of the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection, where it was sold at auction on October 7, 2006 for a winning bid of $30,000 ($36,000 including buyer's premium). s]] The studio model of the Mazarite warship, from , was constructed from a D'deridex-class kitbash made by Dan Curry to be "sold" to the producers. The producers "bought" the design, and the prototype model was subsequently recreated in CG. This CGI model would later be reused as the Illyrian starship seen in . Interiors The episodes "Face of the Enemy" and "The Die is Cast" both heavily featured the interior of the Warbird; "Contagion", "The Mind's Eye", "Redemption II", "Timescape" and "Improbable Cause" also featured smaller sections of the Warbird's interior. Technical Manual The following information of specifications and defenses comes exclusively from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual: * Production Base: Unknown; Romulan Star Empire * Type: Heavy Cruiser * Accommodation: 1,500 plus officers, crew, and troops * Power Plant: One artificial singularity-drive warp core feeding two nacelles; two impulse system * Dimensions: Length, 1,041.65 meters; beam, 772.43 meters; height, 285.47 meters * Mass: 4,320,000 metric tonnes (est.) * Performance: Warp 9.6 (observed) * Armament: Six ship-mounted disruptors; two photon torpedo launchers Additional reading * Star Trek: Starship Spotter. Adam "Mojo" Lebowitz & Robert Bonchune. New York: Pocket Books, 2001. ISBN 0-7434-3725-X cs:Třída D'Deridex de:D'deridex-Klasse es:Clase D'deridex fr:Classe D'deridex ja:ディデリデクス級 nl:D'deridex klasse pl:Warbird klasy D’deridex, typ B Category:Romulan starship classes